The Devil's desire
by Miss Forever alone
Summary: He was almost always watching her. He wanted her. Badly. (Not like that pervs) And he would have her. So Fang is the devil. And Max is his obsession. What happens when Iggy (God) wants her as well? DON'T OWN MAX RIDE! NO WINGS! R&R PLEASE! No offense to any Christians! Just a fanfic! (Chapters 4 and 5 revised! Older versions will come into play later)
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Desire

He watched her from afar. Her beauty was blinding. Her personality was amazing, As was the rest of her. And she hadn't the faintest idea of any of it. She was glorious and soon she would be his.

I ran through the woods. I was just running for the heck of it really. But I just couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Anyways I knew deep down I was running because I didn't want to face my mom. She had been so depressed ever since my big brother Ari went off to college. I missed him but I wasn't too affected. We were close but that was to expected since we're siblings. I just didn't want to deal with her.

I know what you're thinking. _Maximum Ride scared to face her mother?!_ It's not that I'm scared. It's just that I'm tired of her moping around and not acknowledging me. So that's why I decided to take a jog/run through the woods. What else was I supposed to do? Sit around and gossip through text messages? No. That's not how Maximum Ride rolls. Or runs? Aghhh! Whatever. _Get your thoughts back together. Something doesn't feel right…_ My voice inside my head said. Oh did I mention that? No? Well I do. And sometimes the annoying thing actually helps me out. _Head back to the house now! Maximum, I'm not joking._

I sighed and started to turn around when I saw a boy inside a clearing not too far from me. I wonder who he is… _Max! No! Run now! _I rolled my eyes. The voice was such a worry wart. Meh better listen to it though. It hasn't been wrong before. I started jogging back when suddenly the boy materialized in front of me. He was about my age maybe a bit older, Around 17 or 18 maybe. He had jet black hair with extremely dark eyes that were mesmerizing. He grinned at me and I backed away slowly. _Get out of there now MAX! NOW! NOW! NOW! GET OUT OF THERE! _The voice was freaking out. It was screeching and yelling at me to get away. Something bad was about to happen if I didn't listen. I smiled nervously at the handsome boy and made a run for it in the opposite direction.

When I finally stopped, I was gasping for breath. I looked back on didn't see the mysterious boy but I was also lost. I had no clue where I was. Sure I could just go straight back but Then I'd be worse off than I was now because I zig zagged my way through the forest. My father taught me to always zig zag when running away to increase the distance between my attacker and myself. Not to mention it made it harder for them to shoot me or something equally as bad.

_You aren't out of danger yet max. Climb. So if he does track you down, you'll at least have an advantage of sorts._ The voice said. So I sighed and set to work. Jeesh. You'd think my voice had mistaken me for Katniss Everdeen… When I finally reached a good spot in the tree that provided cover and a little wedge to sleep in, I stopped. I took off my belt and strapped myself to the tree. (Okay so maybe I have read the books) It was getting dark so I started to drift off to sleep…..

~~~~~~~~~Time skip to the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was woken up by the voice screaming. Usually it wasn't this talkative…. _Don't move Max. At all. Stay still and wait for him to pass by you. Then get down and try to get home._ Yeah easier said than done, I thought grumbled. Yes it's a real thing! To me at least.

The boy stopped right under my tree. I stopped breathing. My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it. And right I was when he looked straight up at me and gave me the most terrifying and sickening grin I had ever seen in my life.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He grinned maliciously. For the first time in my entire life, I was scared. Something about him made me want to cower in the corner. And that's why I was scared. Not because of him. But because of what he made me want to do.

I knew I was a good fighter but I was no match for him. Maybe he can't climb, I thought. Then I can just sit up here and die. Or maybe I could pull a Rue. Why do I keep thinking of the Hunger Games? I stifled a groan.

"You can either come down or I can come up there. You choose Maxie." His face was blank now. Completely unreadable. I unbuckled my belt and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

When I slammed into the tree beside me I wasn't expecting to have the breath knocked right out of me. But it happened anyway. I gritted my teeth and jumped again. And again. And again.

I didn't look back. I just kept going. I knew he was watching me. I could feel it. The way my skin crawled and the way the hair on the back of neck stood up freaked me out. But I didn't care. I had to get away from this guy. I had to keep going.

"Do you really think that you can escape me? Max I thought you were smarter than this." He tsked at me. How did he know my name? As if he was reading my thoughts he said," I've been watching you. And I like what I see. Now just come down and make things easier on yourself."

I snorted. " No way in hell." He laughed. Like a gut wrenching laugh.

"That can be arranged." Crap! The next tree was too far away to jump to. I didn't want to backtrack but it looked as if I had no choice. Either that or get caught by this weirdo….. Hmmmm such a hard decision. NOT! I turned around and swung my body back to the tree I had just left and hopped to the one next to it. This is actually kind of fun….. The next tree was a bigger jump. But I could make it. I hoped. I jumped and landed. But not the way I needed to. My head slammed against the trunk and my vision started going black. _No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO no no…no…noo _Was the last thing I heard from the voice before everything went black.

**~FANG/MYSTERY BOY'S P.O.V~**

**(A/N: WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE Y'ALL?!) **

**Max was startled when I appeared In front of here. Who wouldn't be though? I grinned at that thought. She backed away uneasily. Then took off running. Might as well give her that. I was expecting it though. She can run but she can't hide. How clichéd? Meh. I was the Devil's for Lucifer's sake. I had the right to be clichéd. **

**I'll let her think she can get away. Then BAM! I swoop in and get what I want like usual. The sky was darkening as I wandered around the forest. I knew where she was. Sleeping in some tree not too far away from me but I wanted to try and figure her out a bit before I take her to Hell where she'll become my eternal love. I loved her. It's not something I'm proud of. Who would have guessed the devil would actually love someone? Especially when that someone is a mortal. **

**I sat against a tree and sighed. I felt a bit guilty taking her away from her life but she'd have an eternal one with me. My love would be enough. Maybe I could get her a pet. That would keep her occupied until I decided I wanted children. Maybe….. My thoughts just rambled on and on until the sun rose. It was time to get Max.**

**I walked over to where she was sleeping and she suddenly jerked awake. I pretended to be searching for her while she kept still and silent. Finally I got tired of playing around and looked straight up at her. She gasped. I grinned. **

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I asked. She looked terrified. Good. That'll teach her not to run from me. I guess she was analyzing her chances of escape and realized they weren't that greta judging by the look on her face.**

"**You can either come down or I can come up. Your choice Maxie." Surprise flitted across her face before it was replaced with terror. She sighed and unbuckled her safety strap thingy. She looked at me one more time before she started jumping from tree to tree. What is this?! The freaking Hunger Games? Hey don't look so surmised. I may be the devil but I still read. **

**She came to a standstill. She couldn't make the jump. I smirked. She knew I was watching her. Following silently. But then she did something I didn't expect. She backtracked and launched herself at the tree behind her and then to the one beside it.**

"**Do you really think that you can escape me? Max I thought you were smarter than this." I tsked at her. She looked surprised," I've been watching you. And I like what I see. Now just come down and make things easier on yourself."**

**She snorted and said " No way in hell."**

**Oh the irony. " That can be arranged." I said as she landed on the next tree. But she slammed her head onto the trunk and passed out. She was falling. I rushed over and caught her. I grinned. Finally, I thought, You're mine.**

**So there's chapter one! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed! Suggestions too! Please review! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay I'd really appreciate some reviews. I mean does anyone have any suggestions or anything? I just want to know how I can improve this story. Thanks**

Max p.o.v

When I woke up my head was pounding. Not in the usual, oh crap I have a headache, but the OH CRAP! My head feels like it's about to split open! I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was on a very plush and comfy black bed. Almost every single piece of furniture was black except for a couple lamps that were gold. The room was huge. There were 3 separate doors. I got up and headed towards the one closest to me.

I opened it. Just a closet filled with boring clothes that just happened to have a section of women's clothing. Women's clothing that just happened to be my size… I jerked back and headed towards the next door. It led into a bathroom with…. YOU GUESSED IT! _Black_ marble and _black_ bathroom fixtures. I closed the door and went to the last door. I opened it and walked out. I was in some sort of office. It was gigantic. Almost as big as the bedroom I was just in. _Get us out of here Max. Get out. Get out. Get out!_ My voice shouted. Yeah because I totally wanted to stay here. Note the sarcasm.

I wandered around the office looking for a way out but there wasn't one. Ugh. How in the hell am I supposed to escape now? Jump out the window? Not unless I wanted to become a human shiskabob on the jagged rocks below. I walked back into the bedroom feeling frustrated and hungry. Some chocolate chip cookies would be amazing right now…. I walked over to the window. _Max! There are ledges! Just open the window and slip from ledge to ledge until it's safe to jump. Then get the heck out of here._ My awesome voice chimed in. I pulled at the locks on the windows but they wouldn't budge.I pressed against the glass trying to pry it open but stopped when I heard a soft thump somewhere behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." That damned boy was there again. He just loved popping up out of no where didn't he? Wait, How DID he get in here? I looked at him suspiciously.

"Good thing you aren't me then, right?" I snapped at him. He just fixed his blank stare on me.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I flushed. This guy was creepy. " And since you so kindly decided to kidnap me, Can I at least know your name?" He thought about it for a moment.

"You want my real name or the name my acquaintances know me as?" He asked looking slightly amused.

"Acquaintances…. Are you from ,like, I don't know the 1800's?" I replied.

"Why would you say that? Anyways just call me Fang." He looked confused.

"'cuz you talk like it duh! And isn't Fang a dog's name?" I smirked. Thinking my comeback was pretty awesome.

"I do not. And isn't Max a boy's name?" He smirked. Knowing he had me there.

"Well obviously I'm NOT a boy. Or did you just not notice?" I looked at him smugly. He returned the favor.

"Oh believe me when I saw I've noticed" He looked me up and down. OOOKKAAAYYY awkward. I flushed and squirmed under his gaze. He started coming towards me. I would have backed up if I hadn't been pressed up against the glass. So I started inching my way towards the office door. I saw some scissors in there earlier. Though killing the guy who seems to be my only way out of here wouldn't be too wise….. Oh well. I can figure my own way out of here. Maximum Ride style. Yeah!

"Hey, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." He grinned sardonically.

"Yeah. And I can fly." Psh, yeah right. I wish. I'm not going to trust this guy. What is he thinking?! He freaking kidnapped me!

Next thing I knew, I was floating up in the air. WHAT THE FUCK?!

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched. He laughed. But of course he didn't put me down. Or whatever was controlling this didn't.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PUT ME DOWN!" I was flipping out. I don't like not being able to control my own body. Especially when I've been kidnapped.

"Anything, huh? How do I know you'll keep that promise? Well actually I do. Because if you don't you may be stuck up there for a while…" He laughed again. Waiting for my answer. I had calmed down a bit but I was still freaking out on the inside.

"Yes! Anything! Please!" I begged. And Maximum Ride NEVER begged. But it seemed like I didn't have a choice. He was the puppeteer and I was the puppet. Literately. I was slowly being lowered down by whatever force put me up there. When my feet hit the ground, I laid down and tried to return back to normal completely. Fang walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you so much. I was just messing around." He seemed like he was telling me the truth. The look in those beautiful eyes was genuine. There was no denying the fact that he was handsome but I kept letting it cloud my judgment.

"Whatever. You were totally enjoying it, jerk." I hissed at him. He just looked guilty.

"No I wasn't but you do have to honor your side of the bargain." He answered. I snorted.

"That's why you were smiling. And why should I honor anything that has to do with you?" I was angry. He reached out to touch my face but I curled up into a ball preventing him from doing so.

"You have to honor it and so do I because you just made a deal with the Devil." His face was guarded but completely serious. I was still waiting for someone to jump out and shout "PRANK'D" but when it didn't happen I started laughing. Like hysterical laughter.

"You mean to tell me that you're the devil? The little red dude with the pitchfork?" I laughed again.

"Why does everybody say that?" He grumbled. He didn't seem too bothered by it though.

"Okay Lucifer. Why am I here then? I'm living. Or at least I think I am? I AM AREN'T I?! Oh no! I'm dead! How am I supposed to be the greatest person alive when I'm dead?! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I was panicking. Flipping out. I couldn't handle this. Nope. Nope. Nope. This isn't happening. It's just a dream. Just a dream. Just…a dream…

"You aren't dead. And neither am I. I'm immortal. And if everything goes according to plan you will be too. Yeah this is my fault but I don't care. I'm not changing anything so…." He trailed off. His stare was unnerving.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why I'm here!" I was getting angry now. And an angry Max is not something you want on your hands. I got up and started pacing. Looking for something to throw at this man. No this demon. My eyes found a heavy looking lamp. I walked towards it trying not to let Fang in on my little throw and run plan.

"Simple. You're here because you'll be my bride." Fang said this so casually. As if my eternal marriage to this .. this… _Devil_ was just as casual as homework from school.

I picked up the lamp and hurled it at him, Screaming at him for ruining my life. He looked defeated, Devastated, even. I felt so bad but that didn't change anything. I was still here. I was still stuck in this place. This _hell._ Oh the irony, I thought wryly.

"Look Max, I can't help who I love. Even if it's someone who doesn't love me back. But believe me when I say this, I'm not letting you go. So forget it. You aren't leaving here. Ever. You're mine. And that's the way it's meant to be." All my pity for him flew straight out the window. Who did he think he is? How can he keep me here locked up like an animal?

"I AM NOT YOURS. I'M NOT SOME ANIMAL YOU CAN JUST LOCK UP IN SOME SMALL SPACE!" I was shaking with rage as I threw another lamp towards him. He caught it with ease and set it back down. He started towards me but I threw yet another lamp. Jeesh this thing has a whole stockpile of them. Hehe that's a funny word. Stock pile. It makes me think of a pile of cows. Because… cows are livestock and they're in a PILE…? Get it? No? okay then…

My inner distraction allowed Fang the opportunity to approach me and restrain my arms.

"Come along Max. I need to show you something."

**BUM BUM BUM! WHAT'S HE GOING TO SHOW HER? I DON'T KNOW! WAIT YES I DO! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Fang's P.O.V**

"**Are we there yet?" Max sighed impatiently. **

"**No." This was the 23****rd**** time she'd asked me that. Maybe as part of the 'I'll do anything' Deal she should have to shut up unless I gave her permission to talk…. Nah. Why give her another reason to hate me?**

"**Are we there yet?" She asked AGAIN. This was starting to get on my nerves. "Hey! Silent dude! Where are we going? Does it at least have food? Cuz this girl is hungry. If you're going to kidnap me you at least need to feed me!" I sighed.**

"**Yes Max. This place has food. So shut up or you don't get any!" She was really pushing my patience. I let her throw lamps at me. I let her scream and yell at me. Did I get mad? No. Did I do it back to her? No. So why can't she be grateful and shut up? She started squirming in my arms.**

"**Can I at least walk? There aren't any lamps around…" She looked up at me. I contemplated it but shook my head.**

"**No. You don't know how to access the doors in my home. When I can trust you, I will teach you. But until then I will be your chauffeur of sorts." I grinned and she huffed. **

"**Could you at least get your arm away from my butt?" She looked mad. I readjusted my grip on her body.**

"**Now will you shut up?" Man all she does is complain. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. Psh as if I would ever regret that.**

**She thought about it before sticking her tongue out and shaking her head no. Now it was my turn to huff in annoyance.**

"**Can't you just cooperate? It would make things so much easier." I explained to her. She let out a harsh laugh.**

"**Why would I ever cooperate with you? You kidnapped me. Not to mention The fact that Maximum Ride never does anything she doesn't want to do." The look on her face was of pure hatred," So good luck in making me say any vows." **

"**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Maximum I can make you do anything I want. I would just prefer it if you did it of your own free will." I smiled at her. **

"**I WILL LOVE FANG FOREVER!" her hand popped up and covered her mouth. She looked surprised.**

"**Told you. Look we're here. I have an old friend here today so please be on your best behavior…. If you have one. He knows about the marriage. So don't worry about that." She was going to meet Iggy. Or in others words: God.**

***Gasp* How can the devil be friends with God? Well we have an understanding. I punish his sinners and he well, he just leaves me alone. But in order for this to work, we visit regularly. He's also checking to make sure Max really loves me. Because if she doesn't then she'll be taken from me. And if I take her back Heaven and Hell will go to war.**

"**Okay. So what's the catch? Are you going to mind control me again? So I look like the 'perfect bride'" She sneered. **

"**If you can't act like it yourself, Yes. I don't want you to hate me but I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to keep you here with me. It's kind of like the Hades and Persephone myth. Only this time it's for real." I honestly don't want to have to control her but what am I supposed to do? Let her run her mouth to God and have her taken away from me? Nevermind. Don't answer that.**

MAX'S P.O.V

Finally Fang put me down. He was creeping me out with his control over my body and willpower. I guess I would have to comply with his wishes willingly or be forced to. Man this sucked. If only I hadn't wussed out on dealing with mom….

MOM! OH CRAP! How is she taking my disappearance? Oh no! I have to get out of here. I have to get back home. I started panicking again.

_Fight or Flight? Choose Maximum. _The voice chimed in. I was Maximum Ride! I could handle anything. Anything but this. So naturally I chose Flight. I was tearing down the hallway. Running as fast as I could to the window at the end. All I had to do was bust it and I'd be free. _And dead. FYI All _FANG_ has to do is mind control you again. And the WHAM! You're his again._ Shit, Shit, Shit. What was I doing?

I halted and started walking back to Fang. I smiled at him. He was just standing there amused.

"Trying to run away? Not very smart…" He told me.

"Nope. Just kidding. I was just…. Wanting to see your.. reaction?" I forced another smile and looked sheepishly at him. He looked like he bought it but I wasn't quite sure.

"Remember Max. Best behavior." He smile at me then took my arm. Next thing I knew, We were in some sort of dining room with a table chock full of food. My stomach grumbled.

"Why hello. Long time no see Fangles." A man I didn't notice before stepped out infront of _Fangles_ and I. I snickered. Fang grumbled.

"Why don't you introduce us _Fangles_?" I asked patronizingly to my future husband. The guy was attractive. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and cloudy blue eyes. He still wasn't quite as handsome as _Fangles_ Though.

"Max this is Iggy. Iggy this is Max, my bride-to-be." My stomach lurched at the thought of that.

"So you do know I'm God, Right?" Iggy said.

I blanched at that. "Won't be the weirdest thing I've found out today. But No I didn't." He smiled at me.

Fang cleared his throat. "Watch yourself, Iggy." He warned. Iggy just laughed. He took my hand and led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me then sat down beside my seat. I shot Fang a nervous glance. He was fuming. I smiled reassuringly at him. Hoping he would get the message to calm down so I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Fang later. He didn't.

"So Max, How did you meet Fang?" He asked me. Smiling as if he knew I didn't really love Fang.

"A while back ago. We met at the mall. I was working in Hot Topic when he walked in. It was love at first sight." I got angry. I didn't say those words. Fang did. Through me of course.

"Ah. I see." He looked at me weird. We started to eat and joke around. I was really enjoying myself. He was, too. But Fang wasn't.

"Alright. That's enough. Come on Max. We have certain arrangements to make regarding the marriage ceremony tomorrow." I gulped. I was getting married TOMORROW? I'm only 16. I can't be getting married! I'll never be able to escape then!

Iggy's P.O.V

Why did Fang have to get the Girl? Why couldn't I? When he announced that Him and Max had to go, Her face adopted a panicked expression.

"But…. I want to stay and talk with Iggy." She said through deep calming breathes.

"Yeah. Let her stay and talk with me. You can make the arrangements by yourself can't you? You're a big boy." I backed Max up.

"No. Max come." Max's eyes sparked with anger and her cheeks flushed.

"I am NOT your dog. Do NOT tell me to COME. You are not my master." She all but screamed at him. He flinched, realizing his mistake. She was a spitfire, That was for sure. She'd definitely give Fang a run for his money, if I allowed their marriage. But I had to make her love me instead of him in a day….. Maybe I could get him to change the date. I am God…..

"Sometimes I wish you were. Then you might actually listen…" Fang mumbled more to himself than to her but she still heard. And it was the WRONG thing to say. Her whole face was red now and she was shaking. I put my arm around her to try and steady her body. Maybe even calm her down. It didn't work.

She leaped out of her chair and was on top of him in a second. She had some sort of food in her hand. She smushed it in his face. Then she got off of him and walked back over to me.

"Sorry you had to see that." She looked embarrassed. Fang was livid. His hands caught fire like they usually do when he's extremely pissed off. I pulled Max behind me.

"Fang. Don't do anything you will regret. I'm not so sure if I should allow this marriage or not. It may be best if she comes up to Heaven for a few days so you can calm down." I said very slowly and clearly so he didn't ge the wrong idea. He growled at me.

"No. You may be God but you have no power over my domain. Be gone or the deal is off." He said it quietly but the anger in his voice was still as clear as day.

I sighed and transported myself back to Heaven. Now how was I supposed to save Max?

**SOOOO WHATCHA THINK? **

**THANK YOU TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED. I REALLLLYYY APPRECITAE IT! **


	4. Chapter 4 REVISED

Chapter 4

(There will be FAX! Bear with me please. I hate the Miggy pairing. No offense. It's just a part of the plot. But I'm currently revising the plot…..)

Max P.O.V

Well now that Iggy was gone, I was stuck with a very angry Fang. I mean if he's not being a complete jerk… I can't believe I'm about to think this…. He's not that bad. But let's pretend I never did anyways.

Back to reality, here I was. Stuck in a room that I had no clue how to get out of. Maybe I could try to seduce him. EWW gross. Maximum Ride does NOT seduce people. Maybe apologize? I guess it couldn't hurt anything else but my pride.

"Hey…. Hey Fang. I'm sorry for overreacting… and smashing food on your face…. And ignoring you when Iggy was here…And" I was cut off by Fang's mouth. His mouth was on mine. And mine was on his. My inner weirdo did a happy dance while the rational side was slamming it's head on a desk. Where'd the desk come from? I don't know….

I finally started kissing him back after an eternity of standing there frozen in shock. By kissing back, I mean practically melting into him but you didn't know that.

He pulled back. He had the biggest smirk in his face. I wanted to slap it off but he seemed genuinely happy for once. I'll let him have his moment this time.

"I don't recall you finishing your apology." He said. I huffed and turned away. I was hoping he didn't see the blush staining my cheeks.

"Well maybe that's because _somebody _", I poked his chest," decided to kiss me."

"Well _somebody_ enjoyed it besides me." He had me there.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NUH UH!"

"YES HUH"

"NOPE."

"Just admit it. Make this easy. Unlike everything else… Can't you just admit it? Please? It would make me really happy." Fang gave me the Puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine. But this doesn't change things." I grumbled.

"Yes it does Maxi. Whether you like it or not." He was definitely enjoying himself.

"No. No it does not. Don't call me Maxi. My name is Max." I was on some sort of high right now.

"Actually your name is Maximum Ride. But it's going to be Maximum Martinez soon." He winked. I felt nauseous again. I totally forgot about the whole kidnapping situation but he just brought it all back.

"Yeah… umm about that. Why? Why do I, of all people, have to marry you? What about all my friends? What about my mom? What about Ari?" I was letting all my worries out. I could trust him. Or at least I felt like I could.

"Why? Because I love you. Nobody else. Now with the friends… You can always make more. I have a bunch. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to meet the girl who has captured my heart. But sadly I had to wipe you out of the memories of every person you knew. I'm sorry. But even if you did escape, No one would know you." He looked guilty. I felt like I was about to break down and cry. I would be a complete stranger to my own mother. My own freaking mother. I sat down on the floor. The world was spinning and my vision was going black. I passed out.

**Fang's P.O.V**

**After I broke the news to Max, She fainted. I truly felt horrible but I'm not going to lie to her. I picked her up and walked over to the wall. I willed myself out into the hallway. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention to you guys on how to get out of the rooms. All you have to do is imagine the room on the other side. I have markings on the walls on where to stand and what room you'll be entering. I can't teach Max until she's immortal. If I do, she might escape. I don't know if I could bare that. **

**See after the marriage ceremony, she'll automatically be immortal. But our ceremony will be different from typical ones. Instead of just being married, we'll be bound for the rest of our lives no matter what. It will be an unbreakable bond. Unless one of us dies. Which is impossible because we'll be immortal. Not to mention the fact that I would never let anyone hurt my Max. **

**I set her down on our bed. She looked so peaceful. It was only about two in the afternoon but I was already exhausted. I lay down beside her sleeping form. Maybe I'll just take…. A little… nap… **

**~~~~~~~Timey – Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Max's P.O.V

I woke up laying on something warm. I looked up and met Fang's gorgeous eyes. He smiled.

"You know what max? I trust you so I'm going to tell you how to get from room to room inside out home." The way he said our made my stomach tingle. In a good way.

"All you have to do is will yourself outside of that room and into the hallway to the next room marker. And will yourself into that one." I nodded. I'm glad he finally trusted me.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep." He chuckled and I was out.

When I finally woke up again, I heard voices coming from the office. I got up silently and snuck over to the door. It was slightly ajar. Fang was talking to an 'attractive' red head. She had on slutty clothing though. It was gross…

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want you, Lissa. I'm just saying I don't need you." That didn't make much sense…

"But! What we had was amazing! Why would you throw that all away?!" Fang sighed and leaned in closer, closer, closer until their noses where touching. She smiled and then tried to close the gap. Fang backed away.

"Look. I have Max now. Go away Lissa. You're just a bother."

The red headed wonder looked as if she was about to cry. She backed away and started for the door.

"You'll regret this! I know you will Fang!" With that she vanished. Fang ran his hands through his hair. He sat down and started to spin in his chair. He froze. I started backing away from the door. I scurried back to the bed and pretended to be asleep.

Fang walked over to my 'sleeping' form. He sat down beside me and started tracing my face with his fingers. I was slowly lulled back to sleep.

So watcha think? All suggestions and reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 REVISED

**FANG'S P.O.V**

**After Lissa left, I felt like spinning in my desk chair. Why are you so shocked? Even the devil likes to have fun. I heard something come from the bedroom. Max might be awake. I walked in and saw her in a different sleeping position but she still looked like she was out. My fingers started to trace her facial features. She was so peaceful looking when she was asleep. **

**I went back into my office. I had paperwork to fill out and file. This was going to be a long day.**

**I was starting to file everything when Max walked into the room. She looked shy and uncomfortable.**

"**Can we go somewhere? Outside of Hell, I mean." She took a deep breathe and backed away. Was she expecting me to get angry and yell?**

"**Sure. Where would you like to go?" She looked surprised. Then she blushed and looked down.**

"**Umm I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to agree." I laughed and got up. **

"**I know a pretty camping spot near a waterfall in Brazil. Wanna go there? We could camp there for a few days." She nodded enthusiastically. **

"**I love camping! When can we leave?" I thought about it. I didn't have anything to do for the next couple of days….**

"**I guess today. We can pack up and head out afterwards." She jumped and did some sort of happy dance. Whne she saw me staring she stopped.**

"**Sorry. Anyways… LET'S HURRY UP AND PACK!" She shouted. I walked slowly. **

"**SPEED IT UP! MOVE IT!" She must really want to get out of here. I didn't blame her. I get bored here also. I guess she hadn't found the gaming lounge yet. Well she hasn't had time to explore yet either.**

**We walked into out closet. I picked up a random bag and started shoving gear into it. She did the same. We were done in less than 5 minutes.**

"**So do want to fly or just get there?" She looked at me weird. I snapped my fingers and we were there. She gasped. Then squealed. Wait a second! Since when does she squeal? **

**She gave me this huge bear hug. It's just a simple camping trip. Why is she so excited? **

"**So are you going to set up the tent?" She looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.**

"**Nope. You can though." She started grumbling about a good for nothing Dark Lord? Whatever that meant. **

"**Hey Fang! Why is there only one sleeping bag?" Crap. Guess we forgot to pack another one.**

"**I guess we forgot to pack the other one. Looks like we're sharing." I smiled sheepishly at her.**

"**No. Can't you just zap back to Hell and grab another one?" She huffed.**

"**No, Max. It's not that simple. Teleporting is very tiring. And it basically rips a tiny hole in the time continuum every time someone does it." She didn't look too happy.**

"**Well I CALL DIBS! SUCKER!" She cackled and took off running with the sleeping bag. I grinned and sat down. I would just wait for her to call to me for help when she got lost. **

**Ten minutes later, I heard her shout.**

"**FANG! I'M LOST!" I headed towards her voice. I could just follow the trampled underbrush. But then again, so could she. Maybe she didn't notice or made loops and different paths and got confused. I saw her sitting on a fallen tree. **

"**Hey Fang." She said without looking up. I saw her drawing something in the dirt with a stick. **

"**So I have decided that you can sleep on the ground and I will sleep on the sleeping bag." That statement made me laugh.**

"**You can cuddle with me on the same bed but you can't share a sleeping bag with me?"**

"**Right you are, Oh Wise one." She stood up.," Okay. We can go back to the waterfall now."**

**I shook my head. "Not until you agree to share." **

"**FINE! I'll find my own way back." She set off again. This time following one of the older trails. **

**I waited. "FANG! I'M LOST AGAIN!" I started to follow her trail. This time she was sitting in the dirt pouting.**

**When she saw me, she groaned."Fine. We can share." **

**I walked over and took her hand smiling. We had to hurry. The sun was setting and we hadn't eaten yet. **

**When we got back to camp, I set up the tent while Max opened some trail mix. I unrolled the sleeping bag and stole some trail mix from Max. She hissed at me and turned her back to me. It was the good trail mix with chocolate chips in it. No wonder she didn't want to share. **

**I laid down. She finished her food and laid beside me awkwardly. I put my arm around her and zipped the bag shut.**

"**Night, Max." I mumbled. We both yawned.**

"**Night, Dark Lord." I let out a chuckle. Then I was out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MAX'S P.O.V

I woke up to a tongue in my ear. Gross. It wasn't in the earwax pare but in the cartilage. Either way, it was NASTY! I jumped up wiping furiously at my ear.

"EWWWW! DUDE! WHY DID YOU LICK MY EAR?" I shouted.

"Cuz I knew it would wake you up. That and your reaction was priceless." He smirked at me. Mother-bleepin jerk.

_Max, Something isn't right. _My lovely voice decided to make a reappearance. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I glanced uneasily around the tent. Fang's laughter died down once he saw my expression. He instantly went into alert mode or whatever you wanna call it.

"Max, Stay in here." He whispered. I jumped because I hadn't heard him come up behind me. I tried playing it off by rolling my eyes and muttering an unpleasant whatever but I knew he wasn't fooled by my nonchalant act. He slipped out of the tent silently. I followed.

What? Don't look so shocked. He doesn't own or control me. I am my own person. I can make my own decisions without consulting Sir Fangs-a-lot. I will admit that I'm a bit scared on what his reaction will be. Oh well, What he doesn't know won't kill him.

I followed him as quietly as I could. He probably knew someone was following him. I mean, He is the devil. He stopped walking and turned around right as I slipped behind some thick brush. He stood stock still and I quit breathing. I didn't move from my position. He finally shook his head and turned around. I waited a few minutes before continuing after him. That was my first mistake. My second mistake was losing sight of him. Now I was lost.

I turned around and tried to remember the exact route we came from but I all I could remember was being so focused on Fang. I started walking anyways. That was mistake number three.

Two masculine arms wrapped around me, One over my mouth and the other around my torso, and pulled me into the overgrowth. I tried fighting the attacker but what am I supposed to do? Bite his hand and kick him where the sun don't shine? Oh wait! That could actually work. I bit down as hard as I could onto the man's hand. As soon as they loosened their grip I swung around and kicked him in his butterballs.

I looked at their face and saw it was IGGY! Holy shit! I just bit God's hand and Kicked him in the gonads…..

_IGGY'S P.O.V_

_So Max can kick. And I mean it. I had been spying on them all during their little trip. I just had to make sure Fang wasn't up to any funny business. I had sent an angel to distract him while I talked to Max. _

_Speaking of her, she was peering down at me. She looked like she had just kicked a puppy thinking it was something else. Thank Me that she hadn't tried some sort of judo chop to my jugular vein. That would've hurt. I slowly rose to my feet._

"_IGGY! What are you doing here?!" She hissed at me quietly. Her look from earlier was replaced with anger and frustration. Uh-Oh._

"_I could ask you the same thing, Max." I was searching the woods for any sign of The Dark Lord. _

"_I'm on a camping trip with Fang and something wasn't right so he went to check it out. I didn't want to be left in the tent all alone so I followed him." She explained while giving me an expression that practically screamed, DUH! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? _

"_Ohhhh…. That's nice.." I looked at her._

"_Okay. So why are you here?" she asked suspiciously. I laughed nervously._

"_No reason. Just enjoying some fresh air." She raised an eyebrow._

"_Really? That's the best you got? You just so happened to stumble upon the same exact area that Fang and I were camping in? You just so happened to run into me as well?" Damn it! Might as well tell her the truth._

"_Well maybe I was spying on you guys. Just a little bit though! I swear it! _

"_How long? Where is Fang now? Where is he Iggy?" She looked worried. I thought she didn't care about him…. Hmm_

"_Don't worry. He's fine. Chillax. Come on. We'll go back to the tent and wait for him." She sighed and nodded her head in assent._

"_You better be right. Or I swear….." She trailed of deep in thought._

_We got to the tent and went inside. It was around tenish in the morning. The angel should have already gone back to Heaven by now. So that meant Fang would be back any minute now. As soon as he got here, I would leave….._

MAX'S P.O.V

It was around four in the afternoon. Fang still wasn't back and Iggy was taking a nap inside the tent. I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't get my mind off of Fang. He wouldn't have just up and left me like that. Something was wrong and I was determined to find out what it was.

I had been walking for an hourish now. I should turn around because Iggy was most likely awake now.

I got back to camp and heard voices inside the tent.

"What do you mean? How can you lose someone?!" A familiar voice shouted.

"I didn't lose her! I fell asleep and she probably wandered off." Iggy, I knew for sure that was him, Shouted back. Just as loud.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked as I walked back into the tent. Their heads turned towards my voice.

"Oh hey Fang! What happened to your head?! Are you okay? Here let me clean it up for you." There was a long gash running across his forehead. It was bleeding. He shook his head.

"No. Where have you been? I was worried sick!" He didn't look sick, Just unhappy.

"I went for a walk. Where were you? And how did you get hurt?" I got him to sit down. I started cleaning the wound with a wet towel and put a couple bandages on it. He had Hello Kitty nad aids stretching from one temple to the other. I giggled.

"I went to go check out whatever it was that was out there. I didn't appreciate you following me either. Anyways, I got knocked in the head with a huge stick. It fell from a tree and I guess it knocked me out." I nodded in understanding.

"Come and help me pack up. We're leaving a bit earlier than planned." He said in a no nonsense tone of voice. He shot me a look that said don't argue with me. But with me being who I am, I had to say SSOMETHING.

"But Faaaannngggg! We just got here yesterday! I don't wanna leave!" I threw myself down on the ground and pouted. I sounded like a two year old but I didn't care. It was so nice up here on Earth. Not quite as lonely as it was in hell.

"Max, we have to. Now let's go." He said harshly. I jutted out my bottom lip and made it quiver as if I was about to cry as I gave him the puppy dog eyes. It didn't work. He just stared blankly at me until I stood up and followed him out of the tent.

I started to pack it up along with the rest of the stuff. Iggy had disappeared. I walked extremely close to Fang.

"Promise me one thing before we leave." I whispered huskily in his ear. He shivered. BINGO!

"What?" he looked at me.

"That we'll come back soon." He laughed and nodded yes. He took my hand and we flashed out.

Back to Home sweet Hell, I thought…

**REVIEW PLEASE! ALL ARE APPRECIATED!**


	7. I am so sorry! But I can't stop death

**Totally hate to psych you guys out with a fake update of sorts, BUTTTT I have a legite reason. My great grandmother just died so I won't be updating for a day or so. I swear on my life! That I will update regularly again! Just bear with me for a day or so! Thanks so much!**

**~M**


	8. REAL CHAPTER 7

**REAL CHAPTER 7**

**Fang's P.O.V**

**I saw Max's face fall as soon as we got back to Hell. She was so happy at the camp site. Now I felt like a monster for taking her away from it. She noticed me staring and managed a smile. Maybe I can rule Hell up on Earth…. I hate her sadness…**

"**Max, How would you like to move back up to Earth? I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement? I'll try and sort through everything soon." Her eyes lit up. **

"**Really? Would you really do that for me?" She looked like a little kid on Christmas. I laughed and nodded.**

"**Of course I would. I would do anything for you." I moved closer to her and lifted her head to meet mine in a slow and loving kiss. "I would move mountains to make you happy. I would and will do anything." I told her breathlessly after separating our lips. Max's face was flushed and her breathing was just as heavy as mine. She had a wild look in her eyes. I liked it. *Cue the sultry wink***

**She smashed her mouth back to mine. I was shocked but recovered quickly. She pulled back too soon.**

"**Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. I grinned.**

"**Don't apologize. I enjoyed it just as much as you did." She blushed and backed up. She was acting so un-Max like. **

"**I'm heading off to see Iggy. Want to come along?" I asked her, secretly hoping she would say no. But she nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to say no and lock her away but I just couldn't. **_**Really? The DEVIL is afraid to hurt someone's feelings? **_** I thought to myself. She was making me soft. I needed to establish my control again. But then she might hate me….. **

**I thought it over. Pros: She doesn't see Iggy. Iggy can't get his 'Godly' paws on her. I'm happy. Max is still mine.**

**Cons: She'll get mad at me. We'll argue. She won't be happy. And she'll avoid me for a while.**

**This was a tough one. Sacrifice my need for control and sanity for her happiness or vice versa? **

"**Alright. Come on. We need to hurry up. Don't get too cozy because we won't be there long." I grumbled.**

"**Okay… " She grabbed my hand. She didn't have to but she didn't know that. I liked holding her hand. We flashed out of my domain and into **_**HIS.**_

**Max looked around. The room was solid white and everything inside was either white or gold. She jumped beside me and gasped. Iggy had snuck up behind her.**

"**Nice to see you again! And this time, I'm not being assaulted!" He cheered gleefully. I growled at him and pulled Max into my side. She tried pulling out of my grasp only to fail and huff.**

"**Awww is little Fangie Wangie **_**JEALOUS?**_**" Iggy fake gasped. Max laughed and I grumbled. Max looked up at me. She smiled and leaned into me. I smirked at Iggy. He glared. Max didn't seem to notice.**

"**Why did we come here? I'm not unhappy. I'm just wondering." She called out to nobody in particular. **

"**I need to….. discuss certain things with Igtard." I answered quickly.**

"**Do these… certain things have anything to do with me?" She inquired. I held back a groan. She was too smart for her own good.**

"**Yes. And no you can't listen or talk with us. Iggy will send some angels so you can have some company." I was agitated now. **

**Two angels came in. One was a little girl with blonde ringlets and ice blue eyes. The boy was a spitting image of her only in older male form.**

"**I'm Angel and this is my brother Gazzy. We will be here to accompany Maximum on her tour through Heaven." The girl said softly. Now I was totally pissed. Who said anything about a damned tour? **

"**Tour? Who said anything about a tour? I never agreed to this, Iggy." I spat at him.**

"**Well that doesn't matter. I'm going on the tour anyways. I don't need your permission. I'm not a baby." Max stuck her chin up defiantly. Her arms were crossed and her posture rigid.**

"**But you are my fiancé and my responsibility. That means you need my permission." UH-OH was my first thought as the words came rushing out of my mouth. She was livid.**

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO DO ANYTHING! THIS ISN'T THE 19****TH**** CENTURY." Yep, she was mad. She stomped out dragging the angels with her.**

"**Welllll someone's in the doghouse now…." He smirked at me. Ugh bastard. We came to discuss Max. I knew he wanted her but he knew she was mine. He was trying to get me to give her up but that was never going to happen. **

"**Shut up. At least I'm still In the same house with her. You aren't even close." He growled at me and I laughed. **

"**Let's get down to business, Fang." He sighed.**

MAX'S P.O.V

He was so frustrating. He kept trying to control me and I didn't like it. _But you just lovvvveee him._ My inner voice snarled at me. Oh shut-up. Maybe I do but Why do you care? I internally shouted back.

Heaven was gorgeous. White and Gold things were everywhere. Clouds served as floors and there were gates everywhere. I loved it here. But if I couldn't have Fang here with me… Wait! Why was I thinking of him? Oh well.

The angels were leading me back to the 'conference' room. Fang was smiling stiffly and Iggy was shaking his head. He looked disappointed.

"We're back." I mumbled. Fang looked at me. As if he expected me to apologize. I wasn't apologizing to him. Even if the last time I did was amazing. His lips were so warm and I had melted against him like butter in a frying pan. And when his body was- Ewww gross. Off these thoughts Max! I yelled at myself.

"Good. We need to leave so we can finish making our wedding arrangements. As well as our living ones." He informed me. I instantly brightened at the thought of living on Earth again. It had only been a few weeks but I missed home.

"Do we HAVE to leave so soon? It's gorgeous here! And it's not creepy like Hell." I winced at how mean I sounded. So did Fang.

"Hey, look. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that all the dark colors at home creep me out a bit. That's all." I smiled at him. He looked shocked. What did I say that was so shocking? Oooohh Fuck… I had just called Hell my home.

**FANG'S P.O.V**

**Max had just called Hell her home! I did a mental happy dance. I wasn't planning on living there with her much longer. I was actually here to convince Iggy to let us live in a secluded place on Earth. He had grudgingly agreed. She could pick out the decorations and paints and stuff. I would just convert Hell back into.. you know… Hell.**

**I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. Time to go and have everything packed up. We were moving.**

**SOOOOO I'M BACK! TODAY WAS A BUNCH OF CRYING AND STUFF FOR MOST OF MY RELATVIES. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I'M BACK UP THOUGH!**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A CERTAIN TYPE OF STORY, PM ME! I'M NOW TAKING REQUESTS!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER WHATEVER NUMBER

Max's P.O.V

When we returned to Hell, Fang went into his office and I went into our bedroom. I was extremely tired. I laid down and drifted off.

When I woke up, I heard voices in the office. Fang and a female's voice. I crept over to the door and peeked in through the convenient crack. He was with _LISSA_. They were arguing.

"Lissa! I told you to stay away from me. I don't love you. I never have and I never will. What we had was a fling." He said exasperated.

"Fang, Fang, Fang. What we had was real and you're just too stubborn to admit it because of the blonde bitch in your bed. I bet your only keeping her around because she's a freak in the sheets." She smirked at him as his frustration grew. As did my anger.

"Oh my Lucifer! What will it take to get it through your head?" He all but shouted.

"Nothing because I know you're lying." She smiled seductively at him and started moving closer. She grabbed his tie and bent his head down to meet hers. They were staring at each other for a while. I was fully expecting him to pull away like last time. He didn't. Lissa leaned in. So did Fang until finally the gap closed and they were kissing passionately.

I gasped and Fang jerked away from her mouth. I started backing up and shaking my head in horror.

"MAX! WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He yelled after me. I went to the door marker and flashed out with tears running down my face. I kept running down the hallways like a mad woman being chased by an axe wielding murderer.

I finally collapsed in front of a room marker and flashed inside. I looked around and saw a bunch of cushiony arm chairs. The view of the windows overlooked a beautiful bay with a gorgeous sunset. If only I wasn't heartbroken right now… I sighed wistfully.

I might as well get some rest. My head was pounding and my vision was fuzzy from crying so violently. My heart felt like it Fang ripped it out and tore it into tiny pieces of edible confetti. Edible because the bastard ate it. What sick and twisted jerk. He brings me here so I can fall in love with him only to find out it was some cruel set up. Now I'm stuck with him because I have no family or friends except for Iggy and he probably hates me. It's not like he could come and get me anyways.

I started to sob again. My family. I missed them so much. I missed Fang as well. But we were over. There was no way I could ever forgive him for this. He wanted me to love him and I did. He wanted me to marry him and I would have. I would have done anything for him. Why would he have willingly kissed that other girl?

I curled up onto an arm chair and started to drift off. I hoped that when I woke up my headache was gone and I'd find a way out of here…

**FANG'S P.O.V**

**Max had seen me kiss Lissa.**

"**See Fang? I was right. You still love me. More than that whore, at least. See how the little bitch ran away crying?" She looked so smug. I wanted to punch her across the face. So I did. I AM the Devil, you know.**

**She looked shocked. My hand throbbed. Tears started to form in her eyes. I smiled cruelly.**

"**Who's crying like a little bitch now? Get the fuck out of here you no good rotten skank." I growled at her. She, no I, just ruined any chances of Max loving me.**

**I had to go find her. I walked into our room and to the door marker. I flashed out and started my search.**

**4 hours and 387 rooms later, I found her. She was curled up and asleep on chair in a storage area for chairs. She looked so sad yet peaceful. She had tear tracks running down her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen shut and her breathing was ragged. She must have been crying extremely hard. All because of me. I felt my heart constrict in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe.**

"**Fang…. How could you?" She whispered brokenly in her sleep. I felt tears spring into my eyes at her pain. She would never believe me now.**

"**Max, Baby. I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair as I gently picked her up and placed her on my lap. She stirred but didn't wake up.**

"**Don't leave me." She cried out, Searching for some sort of hold on my body in her sleep. A few tears escaped her closed eyes.**

**I kissed her forehead and her eyes popped open. They were red rimmed and glassy looking. She finally realized her I was because she struggled out of my grasp and choked out a heartbroken sob.**

"**Stay away from me!" She cried out. She sank to the floor. I tried to get closer but she scooted away. I backed up, silently crying.**

"**Max-" I was cut off by her gasping.**

"**Just go. You've already caused enough pain. Just… Just go." She looked at me. Her eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Go be with Lissa. Obviously I don't deserve you."**

"**That's not true, Max! And you know it!" I choked out. I was begging for her to look at me. She didn't. Her eyes were focused on the view right outside the windows.**

"**No. I don't Fang. No I don't. Now leave" She commanded harshly. She let out a bitter laugh.**

"**I started to trust you. I learned to love you. Hell, I would've done ANYTHING for you. But you ruined it. And you ruined me!" She shouted. Her face flushed with anger but her eyes were telling a completely different story of heartbreak.**

**I nodded and silently left. I slid down the outside wall and cried. Cried for Max and her pain. Cried for my pain as well. I know what you're thinking, The DEVIL crying. Impossible yet here I was. Crying for the woman I loved. The woman I would never receive love from ever again.**

Max's P.O.V

I could hear him sobbing outside the door. It pained me but I wanted him to suffer like I am. I wasn't heartless but I couldn't bear him being perfectly okay and me suffering because of his selfishness. He really needed to drop the heartbroken act. It was just insulting me and my emotions. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I knew. He needed someone beautiful and perfect like Lissa. I searched around the room for a sharp object. I found a box cutter. I held it to my wrist and sliced across. Blood beaded over the top of the slice and I felt all the tension leave my body. Sweet release, I thought. **(an: I DO NOT SUPPORT CUTTING BUT I EMOTIONALLY SUPPORT CUTTERS! IN FACT, I JUST ENDED MY OWN STRUGGLE WITH IT. STAY STRONG MY LOVELIES!) I sliced again and again and again. I screamed out in pain when I cut too deep.**

**Fang flashed in and I hid the cutter underneath me and my arm behind my back. He looked up and sniffed the air. I knew he smelt my blood… He looked me dead in the eye. His face was tearstained. He started to walk over to me…. UH-OH.**

**READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. PM ME STORY SUGGESTIONS!**


	10. Chapter whatever mabobber

**SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE THING! MY ACCOUNT IS HAVING SOME SORT OF GLITCH. IT WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS. I'M SORRY. DON'T HATE ME.**

**FANG'S P.O.V**

**I heard a scream from the room Max was crying in. I jumped up and flashed in.**

**She looked up at me wide-eyed. Her arm was hidden behind her back and something was underneath her crossed legs. I sniffed the air and the metallic sent of blood hit my nose. I stepped towards her slowly so I didn't startle her away.**

**When I was close enough, I reached out blindingly fast and grabbed her hidden arm. She struggled to escape my grasp but Let's face it. I'm wayyyy stronger than her.**

**She finally stopped struggling and avoided my gaze as I stared at her in shock.**

**Her arm was sliced in about ten different places. Where the cuts were, little beads of blood were forming on the top. One cut was deeper than all the others and a steady stream of blood was flowing out of her wound.**

"**Max…" I trailed off slowly. She yanked her arm back and scooted into a corner. She was hiding from me. I scooched closer to her and lifted her into my arms.**

"**Why? Why would you do this?" I asked. The pain was evident in my voice. She gave a pathetic shrug and tried to pull away. I tightened my grip on her.**

"**Tell me NOW." I told her softly but firmly. I pulled her chin up with a light caress and forced her to look into my eyes.**

"**It's a pain release." She whispered, ashamed.**

"**How long have you been doing this? I need to know." She shook her head stubbornly and huffed.**

"**Tell me, Maximum!" I commanded. She gulped but didn't reply. I grasped her wrist. Blood spread across my hands but I didn't care. Pain flashed through her eyes but I didn't care. I was tired of playing games with this woman. She was controlling me in her own little way and I didn't like it.**

"**Fang. You're hurting me." She gasped.**

"**No Max. You hurt yourself. I'm tired of playing games with you. I'm tired of you controlling my actions. Tell me or I'll force you to." Her eyes glazed over with fear but it quickly turned into a raging hatred burning holes into my soul. **

"**I don't control you. You control me. I'm not telling you anything so let go of my arm, you asshat! And get the fuck away from me you cheating scumbag." She spat at me. Why did she have to be so stubborn. **

**I sighed and started to try and control her but it wasn't working for once. Maybe I could just levitate her….. I did.**

**Her mouth formed a perfect O but other than that she was unaffected. She crossed her arms defiantly. I got angry. I wanted to lash out and hit her. She would hate me even more for it but she would most likely comply….**

**No, said a firm voice in the back of my mind. You can't hurt her. You love her too much.**

"**Tell me and I'll let you down. I'm actually being quite nice about this…" I told her. She laughed and spat at me.**

"**This is what you call nice? I'm not telling you anything and Iggy taught me how to resist your mind control." She laughed again. **

**I was angry now. It was probably very apparent. She was laughing still. I sent her down and tried for another approach. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to help her. So what if I kissed Lissa? It doesn't mean I didn't love Max. I was just having a moment of weakness.**

"**That all you got? The Dark Lord has nothing else to try?" She smirked at me.**

**I walked over to her and she stood her ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She still had that damned smirk on her face.**

"**Please tell me. Max… Please?" I whispered to her. She stood rigid and her face was cold.**

"**Don't do that Fang. Don't act as if you care when you don't. If you truly cared you wouldn't have kissed Lissa. You wouldn't be messing with me now. Go break someone else's heart. I don't need mine any more tattered than it already is." She said tonelessly to me. How could I have done this? What have I done? **

"**Max! You didn't let me explain." I cried. She laughed mercilessly.**

"**I think I saw enough. I saw everything that happened." She looked at me like I was stupid.**

"**Well, I was thinking she was you…" I trailed off. Her face flushed with anger.**

"**Yes because I SOOOO have red hair and I TOTALLY wear slutty clothing." She spat at me.**

**Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said that. I looked at her and she walked over to the door marker.**

"**MAX! WAIT!" I cried out. She turned around and flipped me off then disappeared.**

"**Mark my words, Maximum. You will love me again." I muttered darkly befor returning to my study.**

MAX'S P.O.V

How stupid did he think I was? How was insulting me helping his case? I wondered as I looked around the unfamiliar room I had just entered.

It was purely white. No other coloring. No patterns. Everything was white and bland. I liked it here.

I checked out my arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore, at least. I had been cutting for a few years because of my ex boyfriend, Dylan. He was abusive. I should've put a stop to it earlier. I thought he loved me so I put up with it. I finally realized he didn't. That he was a liar. I had stopped cutting for a while but when things happened with Fang….. My hips were ribboned with thin scars. Fang didn't know of course. **(AN/ MY CUTS WERE ALWAYS ON MY HIPS. TO ANYONE OUT THERE THAT CUTS AND IS READING THIS, YOU AREN'T ALONE! STAY STRONG! 3) **

I walked over to a door that I hadn't noticed before. I opened it and saw Iggy standing there, looking out of a window. He turned around and smiled at me sadly.

"Max come with me up to heaven for a while." He asked softly as he grabbed my sliced arm.

"Just for a while. He's not good for you, obviously." He muttered and shook his head.

"Okay. I want to get out of here. Now!" I said grabbing his hand.

He looked shocked that I agreed so easily. But what reason did I have to stay here? I loved him but he's just playing with me. I looked up at Iggy pleadingly.

"Of course! Let's go." He grabbed my hand I was almost back in heaven when I heard Fang shout but we were already flashing out.

**FANG'S P.O.V**

**What have I done? I sent her away to fucking IGGY of all people. The other dude trying to get into her pants! I was so stupid! I was pacing the white room. **

**I had to get her back. I had to. I decided to flash into heaven.**

"**Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." An angel said to me coldly.**

"**No. Not until I get Max back." I growled as I pushed past him. I heard laughter and followed it. What I saw made my blood boil.**

**Iggy and Max were sitting together and laughing. She was so relaxed with him. I was jealous. His arm was around her shoulder and she was playfully pouting into his side.**

**I cleared my throat and they looked up. As soon as Max saw me, The light drained from her eyes. Iggy glared at me and stood up, pulling Max up along with him.**

"**Give her back to me, Iggy." I warned. He laughed.**

"**You think I'm handing her back over after what you did to her? . ." He hissed.**

"**She's mine. Give her back NOW!" I growled, preparing to pounce.**

"**SHUT UP! YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT ANYBODY'S! ESPECIALLY YOURS, YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Max screeched as she stomped away leaving me and Iggy to figure all of this out by ourselves. This wasn't going to end well, I thought as he swung at my jaw….**

**SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE SITUATION! IS ANYONE ELSE HAVING THIS ISSUE?**


	11. Chapter 11

I am soooo sorry about the lack of updating! I was suspended from FF and my other story was deleted. It was rated M but it didn't have any explicit content. SOOOO I don't know why but... Anywaysssss...

Max's POV

How dare he follow me up into Heaven and claim I'm his? He's insane. I hate him! Well not really but still...

So if you're wondering what's happening, I'm on the same rowboat with ya pal. All I know is that I'm lost and Fang and Iggy are settling this even though I should say where I'm going and where I'm not.

"Max!" Someone shouted from behind me. I whipped around and saw the Angels from earlier.

"Come along Maximum. We need to hide you for when Fang and Iggy are done." I nodded and followed them . I know you're thinking this is weird but hey! I'm lost! And if Iggy trusts them, then I do too.

" So where are we headed?" I asked after a few minutes of walking. The boy, Gazzy, Turned and grinned at me.

"To Fang's quarters." I was shocked and it was evidently written all over my face. They laughed.

" He'll be so busy looking everywhere for you that he'll never retire to his room here in Heaven." Angel explained. This chick was a genius! Speaking of chicks... I'm hungry.

"YO! CAN I GET SOME FOOD IN THERE?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"SHUSH! Fang will hear you! He has claimed you so technically he can take you back to Hell with or without your consent." Angel and Gazzy warned at the same time. Creepy bastards, I thought as I blushed because of my outburst.

_MAX! GET OUT OF THERE! _My wonderful voice hissed at me. The hairs on the back of neck stood at attention along with my rigid posture. The voice had been silent for a long time. I should probably listen to it, I mused.

"Guys! Something's up. I'm outta here." I whispered to the angels. I turned and surveyed my surroundings.

_Go left Max!_ The voice insisted. I stepped towards that direction when a voice called out.

"Where do you think you're going Maximum?" It was Fang. Iggy was behind him.

"Away from you. That's where." I shouted as I took off sprinting. I heard him grunting in determination. He was struggling to get past the Angels and Iggy. I saw a Garden maze thingy and sped towards it. If I got lost in it, He couldn't find me and I would just get out in the morning. GENIUSNESS!

I started blindly running. Left, right, right, left, straight, right! I lost track of what was what and where I was. I was about to stop and rest when I tripped over a root and slammed my head on a rock... Why is everything getting so fuzzy...

I blacked out.

**Fang's POV**

**The fight with Iggy had been short. I let myself get the shit beat out of me but I deserved it. I had finally caught up with Max** **but these damned angels wouldn't let me past them!**

"**Let me go! Damn all of you to Hell!" I shouted as I plowed my was past and started barreling towards Max's disappearing figure. She entered a maze of hedges. I followed.**

"**DAMN IT!" I shouted. I had lost her. Damn damn damn! **

**Hey! I could just track her... I AM the Devil after all. I closed my eyes in concentration and felt myself begin to move to where she went. I felt the air whipping by me and energy humming in and around me. I stopped. My feet hit the ground and my eyes snapped open. **

**Max was lying on the ground with a little pool of blood around her head. She's alwaysssss getting hurt. Like OMG! Ok pretend you didn't read that...**

**I picked her up and craddled her to my chest. I wanted the fuck out of here now!**

**I flashed out of Heaven and back home.**

**I will never let Max out of my sight again, I thought as I gently placed her on our bed.**

MAX' POV! YAYYY

I awoke to a serious pounding in my head. All I remember was falling because I was running from Fang... CRAP! I'm dead.

I looked around the room. Or should I say HIS room. I don't know how I got here but I wanted out. I finally spotted him walking out of the closet. He was shirtless and DAMN! He was ripped!

He noticed that I was awake and smiled at my gawking.. Play it cool Max. Play it cool...

"Nice to know you're awake Max." He said with genuine happiness. I should try and make him suffer like I did.

"Who's Max? Who are you? Where am I? Why does my head hurt?" I started to ramble while crinkling my forehead in confusion.

His face fell. Serves you right cheater! He sighed and looked at me for a minute or so but then his smile made a reappearance.

" Nice try Max. Give it up. You suck at lying." He said cheekily. Damn bastard. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"I want to go back to heaven. Take me there now!" I demanded. His eyes grew dark and his face turned cold. Uh-oh...

" YOU do not tell ME what to do! I tell YOU what to do! Understand? And you can't go because I've cut off all ties with Heaven." He informed me stiffly. I growled in frustration.

"As if I'd EVER obey you! I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG! God will come for me! I know he will!" I shouted. Iggy would come and rescue me. He's my buddy! He would right? RIGHT?

"You will do as I say Maximum. I'm your fiancé. You will listen to me and serve me." He replied arrogantly." Iggy isn't allowed here anymore. Our contract has been violated. It's void now. Whether you like it or not, You will be married to me by the end of the week." I stared at him. This dude just doesn't get it. Maybe if I cry or something he'll feel sorry for me and leave me alone for a little while... I mean today's Thursday... I need to buy some time so I can escape.

"Don't even think about it! I see the little wheels turning in your head. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He grinned at me maliciously. SHIT!

I forced a few tears out and he immediately softened. Sucker...

"Aww Max. Come here." He cooed. I shook my head and looked away, stealthily trying to find some sort of weapon. I got up and inched towards the mirror over my drawers. On the surface there was a hair brush and some tweezers. I could use that. He started to slowly come towards me as I was still forcing out tears.

"Max, I know what happened was hard on you but stop being so stubborn! I had a moment of weakness! It will never happen again! She started it anyways! She's a damn Siren! Literately!" He tried reasoning with me.

" Once a cheater always a cheater..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Anyways, If I had kissed Iggy, You'd have flipped your shit!" I replied louder this time. I was almost there... just a few more steps..

He gasped and looked shocked. His face morphed into what looked like anger and sorrow mixed together. Whatever...

"YOU KISSED HIM? WHEN? WHERE? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" He shouted as he rushed towards me. I slammed my hand back and grabbed both objects. I jerked the both up as if I was about to stab him.

"Back away. I didn't kiss him. I said IF I had. Anyways, why would you care? You could always go suck face with the Red Headed Wonder..." I trailed off as the objects were ripped from my grasp by some unknown force. Uh-oh spaghettio...

"Don't ever threaten me Maximum." Fang threatened ME! His face was dangerously close. I started to step away. He followed. I made it to the door peg and he did too. I tried willing myself out but it wasn't working. I closed my eyes in concentration. Nothing happened.

I took a peak through my left eye. I saw Fang's sinister expression.

"Why isn't this damned thing working!" I muttered sullenly to myself. Fang looked grim.

"You can't leave anywhere without me. The portals will only work for me and me only. So if you want to go somewhere, I have to approve and go with you." His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me towards his chest.

"I'm sorry Max. I just couldn't take it if you left." He was sooo bipolar. First he was pissed. Then he was sad. THEN he was all mushy gushy romance man! I could deal better with a pissed fang...

"I kissed Iggy!" I blurted out. Even though I hadn't really kissed him. Fang went rigid. Then he relaxed, chuckling.

"No you didn't. You don't tense up when you're guilty. You tense up when you're lying. Now let me see your arm." I grudgingly gave him my arm. He examined the bandages that had been placed upon the cuts. Apparently they were satisfactory because he let my arm drop.

"Don't lie to me again Maximum. And don't try and make me jealous. You're mine and always will be. Iggy understands this. You are the only one who doesn't. I may just have to prove it to you..." He whispered in my ear as he eased me onto the bed...

**VOILA! SORRY AGAIN! IF I DO ADD M RATED STUFF, IM NOT CHANGING THE RATING SO BEWARE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! MY PM ISNT WORKING! **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so I have decided to do a separate story/oneshot for the Lemon thing. I will publish it AFTER I finish this chapter. There were a few people who brought this idea to light. That and I don't want to force anyone to read something they don't want to. So... yeah.

Fang's POV

I set Max on the bed and laid next to her. I pulled her close and hugged her. She was rigid. I sighed and loosened my grip a bit.

"Max, I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that I always will. I want you to know that no matter what, You're my one and only." I kissed her cheek.

"Tell that to you're red headed slut!" She retorted. She was so fucking stubborn!

"Maximum Ride! Give it a rest! I've apologized! What else can I do?" I shouted. She flinched. Maybe because I shouted in her ear...

"How about letting me go? Or letting back into heaven?" She answered sarcastically. This time it was me who went rigid.

"Never." I growled at her. She huffed and tried to roll away from me. As if I'd let her. I tugged her back to me.

" Why not? I have no freedom here!" She pouted. I laughed darkly.

"You brought that upon yourself. I was never given the chance to apologize because you ran off. When I found you, you made me angry and I ended up hurting you. Then you ran off again. But that time you ran to Iggy. You can't run from me Max. Everytime you do, Things get worse." I answered. I was being unfair but Hey! She ran not me. I may have hurt her but sometimes I can't control myself...

"YOU HURT ME? YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT? YOU SMASHED MY HEART AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PHYSICALLY ASSAULT ME! I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN YOU IF YOU HADN'T PUT YOUR FILTHY CHEATING HANDS ON ME!" Max yelled. Ouch, that hurt...

I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her. At first she was still. Then she tried pushing me away. Not happening. Finally she subcummed to the primal urge and kissed back openly. Pure bliss is what I was experiencing right now. Pure, unaltered bliss. That was until she violently ripped her lips from mine panting.

"Stop it Fang." She gasped. I moved down to her neck. (AN: IN THE ONESHOT THIS IS WHERE IT WILL START OFF! NOTHING M/A WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! JUST BIT OF NECK KISSING! I PROMISE) She gasped again as I licked her tantalizing neck. Yum. She placed her hands on my shoulders and gave a weak shove. I knew she didn't want me to stop. She just wanted to be stubborn.

"Fang..."She mumbled. I bit down hard on her neck. She yelped and jerked back.

"What the Hell Fang? Stupid bastard." She mumbled as I laughed. There that should leave a mark. That'll remind her who she belongs to.

"Well..." I trailed off smirking. She huffed and looked away. I laughed again.

"Give me your hand Maximum." I whispered. She obediently gave her left hand. Ahh smart girl.

I grasped her fingers delicately and slipped on the engagement ring that I had gotten especially for her. It was a golden antique rose design with rubies and diamonds form the mines of hell. She looked down and gasped.

"See? I want you and everyone else to know that you. Are. Mine." she looked up at me and I saw tears brimming in her eyes. She shook her and tried to remove the ring. I stopped her.

"I don't want to be another girl you can mess with Lucifer." I gulped as she used my birth name." You're just saying these things so you can make me trust you. Then you'll go back to Lissa and crush me at the same time. And I don't think I could handle that." Just as she had finished a lone tear made it's way down her face.

My heart crumpled at her confession. I hugged her so fiercely that even I was suprised at the passion behind the gesture.

"That will NEVER happen. I made a mistake. A mistake that I will NEVER make again. I am so sorry. So so so sorry." I whispered, rocking us back and forth whispering sweet nothings into her ear. My poor baby. I loved her so much. Seeing her body shake with sobs crushed me. I could only imagine how she felt...


End file.
